Paix et Amour
by Di-Bee
Summary: Seul avec elle, Carlisle revient sur les racines et ramifications de sa relation avec Esmé


Titre : Paix et Amour

Auteur : Di

Fandom : Twilight, post 4ème tome

Résumé : Seul avec elle, Carlisle revient sur les racines et ramifications de sa relation avec Esmé

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, ( et c'est bien dommage snif) et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire, sauf par les réactions de mes lecteurs.

Rating : K+

Note d'auteur : Merci à Call, pour tout !

Le calme. Plus que du calme, c'était le néant. Autour d'eux, pas un bruit. Rosalie et Emmett étaient partis chasser. Jasper et Alice avaient des 'courses à faire '. Et Bella, qui ne suspectait rien de la futur 'ruse' de sa belle soeur, était avec son mari et leur fille dans leur maison, un peu plus loin. Ne restaient plus qu'eux deux.

Il l'observait deuis un moment déjà, penchée au dessus de sa table d'architecte, et elle finit par lever les yeux, croisant son regard, et lui sourire. Un sourire dont il ne pouvait se passer. La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, humaine, il avait fait comme de rien n'était. Comme s'il ne ressentait rien qu'un bon médecin ne devait ressentir pour soigner sa patiente. Quand il avait appris sa tentative de suicide, l'avait vue si proche de la mort, il ne pouvait rester sans rien faire. Un seule chose pouvait la sauver, et il n'y répugnait plus désormais. Il avait lu dans son regard assez pour l'assurer qu'elle serait assez forte, malgré le peu de forces qu'il lui restait encore. Alors il l'avait mordue. Peut-être trop longtemps.

Elle affirmait ne se rappeler de rien mais Edward lui avait assuré que si, sans cependant évoquer les souvenirs qu'il avait perçus chez sa mère. Une mère née après son fils, mais une mère néanmoins. Troublé alors qu'il la regardait, Carlisle se souvenait du goût de son sang. Il avait compris quand Edward avait dit ne pas pouvoir penser à autre chose à proximité de Bella, parce que, le jour où il avait dû transformer Esmé, il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de ne pas savoir s'arrêter. C'est un simple geste de la part de la jeune femme qui l'avait fait reculer. Elle avait caressé son cou d'une main encore faible. Et il s'était reculé, l'avait regardée. Il n'avait pas pu fixer son regard trop longtemps, voyant le venin commencer à agir, ses effets, violents, déformant les traits si paisibles de la jeune femme en un rictus de douleur atroce à regarder. Il n'était pas rentré ce soir là, il était resté à son côté, espérant pouvoir l'aider plus qu'il n'avait su aider Edward.

Quand celui-ci l'avait rejoint, il n'avait pas eu besoin de mot pour comprendre. Il avait juste compris, et accepté, et s'était retiré sans un mot, les laissant seuls. Quand, pendant sa transfomration elle avait perdu connaissance, il avait craint l'avoir surestimée. Il avait attendu de longues heures à son chevet, peut-être les plus longues de sa vie, avant de la voir enfin rouvrir les yeux, ses pupilles d'une toute autre couleur. Réalisant la force de celle qu'il venait de créer, il avait jugé pressé de la faire sortir de l'hôpital au plus vite, l'éloigner des malades et du sang.

Avec l'aide d'Edward il avait pu l'aider, la faire s'habituer à leur régime 'végétarien' et bien que son fils ait été aussi présent que lui, c'était toujours sur lui qu'elle se reposait. Elle semblait irrésistiblement attirée par son charisme et lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de détourner perpétuellement les yeux vers elle. Un jour, alors qu'ils chassaient tous les trois, tous deux s'étaient arrêtés, et Edward, quelques mètres devant eux, s'était retourné, les avait regardés et avec un soupir s'était éloigné pour trouver une proie plus au nord, les laissant seuls. Carlisle ignorait ce qu'il avait lu dans les pensées d'Esmé ce jour là, jamais il n'avait accepté de le lui révéler. Lui avait vu dans ses yeux autre chose que de la soif, ou plutôt une autre soif que celle du sang.

Ils avaient continué à chasser, comme de rien n'était, et avaient bientôt repéré un puma d'une taille impressionnante. Ils s'étaient mis à deux pour le tuer, et il leur avait fallu toute leur adresse pour en venir à bout. Le jeu en valait la chandelle, mais quand les griffes du puma avaient effleuré la jeune vampire, ils avaient échangé un regard et plus que de la reconnaissance, du respect c'était de l'amour qu'ils avaient vu dans le regard de l'autre, dans toute sa pureté. C'était lui qui avait achevé l'animal, cherchant d'une certaine façon à lui faire payer son affront. Une fois celui-ci à terre, Emsé s'était approchée, et avait posé une main sur son épaule alors qu'il était accroupi au dessus du cou de l'animal. Il s'était relevé, et ils s'étaient regardés, encore. Ils avaient l'éternité devant eux. Elle s'était blottie dans ses bras et avait attendu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Edward était réapparu à leur côté.

« Vous avez, certes, l'éternité devant vous, mais votre repas refroidi » avait-il fait remarquer.

Le médecin avait sourit et légèrement relâché la pression sur la taille de celle qui allait devenir sa compagne, puis tous deux s'étaient rués sur le grand animal à terre. Repus, ils s'étaient relevés, et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour l'écrire il était de retour près d'elle, effaçant une goutte de sang près de ses lèvres du bout des doigts. C'était elle qui, alors, s'était approchée de lui. Progressivement jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles s'entremêlent sans vraiment toutefois se toucher. Aucun des deux n'était capable de déterminer qui, ensuite, avait initié le baiser mais tous deux avaient cru entendre un 'enfin' murmuré dans leur dos.

Carlisle fut sorti de ses pensées en sentant la main de sa compagne sur sa joue. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa. Ils se connaissaient depuis bien trop longtemps pour avoir encore besoin de mots pour s'exprimer. Il réalisa le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru, qu'ils avaient parcouru, depuis cette chasse dans la forêt. Il savait, et c'est ce qu'il avait craint dans la bataille face aux Volturi, que s'il la perdait elle, il se perdrait lui-même. Elle était devenue une trop grande part de lui pour qu'il puisse à un quelconque moment s'en séparer. Dehors, il entendit la pluie commencer à tomber, battant un rythme diffus sur les carreaux de toute la maison et faisant vibrer le toit d'une étrange mélodie mélancolique. Il resserra un peu plus sa prise sur la taille de sa compagne. Dans ces moment- là, il avait réellement l'impression qu'ils étaient entourés de néant, rien pour les déranger, juste eux et une nature en paix.

Il croisa une nouvelle fois son regard, où il put lire de nouveau toute la ferveur de son amour, et la foi qu'elle avait en lui. Il savait que son propre regard en était le reflet. C'est ce qu'ils étaient, deux morceaux d'âme, autrefois séparés, à présent réunis. Le Yin et le Yang. Similaires jusque dans leur différences. Il prit sa main et la guida à l'étage alors qu'ils entendaient le rire d'Emmett à travers la pluie dehors, qui se rapprochait. Ils revenaient de la chasse. Eux, ne seraient jamais assez repus de cet amour qui les consumaient.


End file.
